


Sunrise, Starfall

by peachbunny



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, more to come later!, the greatest showman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbunny/pseuds/peachbunny
Summary: A collection of AU ideas and drabbles - for Kang Daniel, radiant as the sun; and Park Jihoon, beautiful as the stars.01/ The Other Side - The Greatest Showman AU





	Sunrise, Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt dropped by @bapaldeul!

"What makes you think I'm unhappy?" Daniel tipped his glass, whisky lapping in waves against the edges of crystal.

"I didn't say unhappy," Jihoon leaned forward against the counter, rapping twice on the marble tabletop and nodding at the bartender to serve him a shot as well. "I just said, I bet you could be happier." 

"Are you propositioning me, Park Jihoon?" Daniel raised an incredulous eyebrow before sipping on his drink. "Because that's not a very convincing way to do it." 

"What would be a convincing way to do it, Mr. Kang?" Jihoon smirked, impatiently taking the whisky from Daniel's fingers and finishing it all. He kept his gaze fixed on the blonde as he knocked back the glass that arrived for him right after. 

He turned to the bartender to signal for two more glasses. 

"I've seen the way you watch my shows, Daniel - can I call you Daniel? - and that is the same look I've seen in all my performers before they ever joined." 

"Jihoon, I'm not one of your dime-a-dozen performers. I'm an investor, and frankly, I don't see the value of putting down an investment on something as frivolous as a-"

"The Ballet." Jihoon interrupted. "You were training to join The Royal Ballet until your parents decided that it was a frivolous activity, and since then you've convinced yourself that it's not worth it." 

The stunned silence only confirmed it. With that one line, all pretenses between the two dropped, and Daniel sees Jihoon once again as the small son of his father's tailor - the one he was forbidden to play around with and yet he did, the one who filled his mind with wild imaginings of a world outside his own manicured upbringing.

Park Jihoon, the tailor's son, and his first love. 

And here they were, reuniting years later and pretending like they're complete strangers when they had been anything but. 

Between them now sat years of convincing himself that he wasn't supposed to end up with Jihoon. How he got sent away to boarding school and the younger boy never wrote him back despite all the letters he mailed with frightening frequency. How he worked hard to top the business courses his parents had enrolled him in after they had forbidden him to dance - because where would dancing take you, Daniel?

Only for him to end up adding to his family's illustrious image as a patron of the arts - the youngest producer of some of the most elite performances in theater. He didn't tell anyone how much his heart clenched at wanting to be the one onstage rather than the one directing it.

"What if I tell you that you were meant to be on stage?" The younger's voice articulated exactly what he had tried not to think all these years. Jihoon's words lost their bluster as he shed that stage persona that everyone in town knew him for. His words were sincere as he held off from taking Daniel's hands in his. 

"And I'm in need of a soloist."

Jihoon throws out a gloved hand and Daniel wavers. 

"I think it's about time that someone let you make a choice for yourself," Jihoon's bright eyes twinkled with promises of a world filled with his wildest dreams. "So I guess I'll leave it up to you?" 

Daniel looked straight into those eyes, an unuttered plea to take care of him because this is the first time in his life that he will jump without knowing where he will land, before putting on that confident façade and shaking the younger man's hand.

"You make a convincing argument, Park Jihoon." Daniel grinned, sitting up straight and loosening the tie around his neck. "So I'll be taking twenty percent of the show?"

"You get five, and a whisky." 

"How about fifteen, and a kiss from the ringleader?" Daniel teased, hoping to high heaven that he won't regret this split-second decision. 

He's delighted when Jihoon's usually unperturbed expression flustered a bit and his cheeks were dusted an attractive pink at his innocent insinuation. 

Let's take back all those years we've missed, Park Jihoon. 

"Ten," Jihoon coughed out, with unsure finality - and Daniel laughed out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback appreciated! If y'all like the AU enough I/miiight/ turn it into a full-blown fic if I find the time C: I've got a bunch of...random drabbles everywhere, so I thought about posting them all here hihi
> 
> Oh and if you have prompts feel free to drop them at my[CC](http://www.curiouscat.me/cheesehoonie)! Or maybe just drop love if u feel like it - i like getting luv in the mail <3


End file.
